Claire Lockhart
Claire Elizabeth Lockhart is an American actress who plays Virginia Gilbert in Better than Revenge. She is most notably most known for that role. Appearance *Hair Color: Dark brown *Eye Color: Brown *Astrological Sign: Libra *Nationality: American Biography Claire Elizabeth Lockhart was born on October 6, 1993, the eldest daughter and second child of Laura (née Pennington), a midwife, and Ronald Lockhart, a salesman based in Jackson, in Oxford, Mississippi. She has one brother, Aaron, older by six years (born April 1987), and one sister, Hailey, younger by ten years (born August 2004). At age eight, Claire and her family moved to Cambridge, Maryland, as Ronald's job relocated to Annapolis, Maryland. She grew up attending Choptank Elementary School, the local school in Cambridge, and later Cambridge-South Dorchester High School, but was homeschooled for part of the year while acting. While growing up, Lockhart's father was never home, so her mother quit her job in order to care for her two (eventually three) children, but nowadays, Lockhart often contacts her father who now works in Washington, DC. On December 31, 2010, after many rumors of them dating, Claire attended a New Year's Eve party with Michael Jenkins, her love interest on Know Your Enemies. They kissed at midnight on January 1, 2011, confirming they were dating. Along with their parents, they vacationed in Italy together. However, on January 4, 2012, Lockhart attended a party, as they always went to parties together while they were dating, and later, on January 6, 2012, her brother's wedding without Michael. Michael confirmed the break up on January 23, 2011, after over a year together. On June 9, 2012, Lockhart was spotted at a cafe with her costar in an upcoming series (The Exiled Chosen), Andrew Clarkson, and rumors sparked that they were dating. Lockhart and Clarkson were seen at numerous events from that date till July 1 when The Exiled Chosen premiered, where Andrew's character, Declan, fell almost instantly in love with Claire's character. In July 2012, costars were asked if they were dating but they said they may but they were not sure. In August 2012, Claire confirmed they were dating since June and they vacationed in Paris with their families. However, on July 17, 2013, Lockhart confirmed the couple had split up after thirteen months together. Today, Claire is a student at New York University in New York City and lives on her own in NYC, but often visits her family and friends in various states such as Mississippi, Maryland, and California. Trivia *She has Bulgarian ancestry. **She has been to Bulgaria once. *Before she discovered acting, she dreamed of being a dolphin trainer. *She loves sports, especially horseback riding, then tennis, then softball. *Claire loves stars and often goes stargazing, according to her Getsagram. *Lockhart has been in two relationships. *She was born in Oxford, Mississippi, but moved to Maryland as a child. *Claire claims that not ship on the show. *Claire has admitted to being a Christian. *Claire said in an interview that she loves Adele. *She is currently single. Filmography Television *''El Toro'' as Maria (2003; two episodes) *''Locking Hearts'' as Ella (2005, seven episodes) *''The Georgia Hills'' as Diana (2006, three episodes) *''Daytime Drama'' as Penny Heines (2008-2010, recurring character) *''Soccer Girls'' as Hayley Parrish (2008-2011, minor role, eighteen episodes) *''Know Your Enemies'' as Abigail Dawson (2009-2012, main role) *''Cancelled'' as Danielle (2010, recurring character, 18 episodes) *'' The Vampire Journals'' as Nina Petrova/Alaina Pierce (2010-present, main role) *''Better than Revenge'' as Virginia Gilbert (2012, main role) *''Kingsley Heihgts'' as Jocelyn Gilbert (2012, main role) *''The Exiled Chosen'' as Taylor Wilson (2012, main role) Movies *''Thicker than Water'' as Georgia Hunter (2008) *''Caution'' as Emma Morgan (2010) *''Mr. Foxface'' as Sarah (2010, cameo, uncredited) *''Karate Teen'' as Anna (2011) *''The Carter Family'' as Sienna (2011) *''SOS Island'' as Riana (2012) *''Queen Victoria'' as Queen Victoria (2013, post-production) Guest Starring *''Maisy in the Middle'' as Mara (2001, episode "Amy's Niece") *''Teenage Daughters'' as Cara (2002, episode "Dirtbag") *''Perfectly Good Home'' as Laurel (2005, episode "Eight Blind Mice") *''Acting in the Meadow'' as Julie (2008, episode "Juliet's Pillow") *''Hark the Harald'' as Daniella (2010, episode "Rainbows") *''Seventy Minutes'' as herself (2012, documentary about herself) Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Content Category:Actresses Category:Television series